Un jeu d'enfants
by kitty-kyu
Summary: Tout commence avec un jeu, un simple jeu d'enfant... alors cap ou pas cap ? chapitre 2 en ligne
1. Chapitre 1 : Cap ou pas cap ?

**_Auteur : _**Kitty-Kyu

**_Série : _**Dragon ball Z

_**Présentation :**_ _Alors, pour ceux qui ont vu le film "Jeu d'enfants", ils y trouveront une ressemblance avec mon histoire ^^  
A vrai dire c'est le film qui m'a inspiré pour le sujet de ma fic. _

_**Personnages (présents dans ce chapitre) : **_Goten, Gohan, Videl, Goku, Chichi_  
_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_CHAPITRE 1 : Cap ou pas cap ? _

Ça fait déjà sept ans que Cell a rejoint le royaume des morts. Sept années de paix et de sérénité sur notre belle planète bleue ...Hem enfin en tout cas sans aucun monstres ou autre extra-terrestres à l'horizon ! Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un certain boubou, un chewing-gum sur patte géant dont les pouvoirs dépassèrent vite et de loin ceux de nos héros favoris.  
Mais comme toujours, Goku et ses amis sauvèrent la planète une fois encore laissant aux terriens qu'un amère souvenir de cette effroyable époque.  
C'était il y a deux mois, c'est récent encore. Et pourtant la vie doit reprendre son cours normal. Nos héros sont retombé dans le quotidien attendant patiemment le jour où ils pourront faire appelle aux boules de cristal pour permettre au coté gentil de Boubou de vivre une vie normale et publique sur terre.

...

_Pshhhrr_

_Oh Jack, tu es si courageux. Tu n'a pas hésité à te battre contre ce requin pour me sauver la vie. Je t'aime Jack_

_Je t'aime aussi Lucy..._

_Pshhhr_

_...c'est un engin révolutionnaire. Désormais plus besoin de chercher pendant des heures vos clefs dans..._

_Pshhhr_

___Et maintenant la méteo..._

" Gokuuuu ! Mais où tu pars comme çaaaa ?!"

" Je vais m'entrainer !"

" Ah non! Tu m'avais dis que tu m'aiderais pour les récoltes! Tu reviendra quand encore ?!"

___... des orages sont annoncés dans la partie sud-est du pays._

"Heum..."

"Goku revient ici !!! "

Le petit Goten assit à genoux devant la télé qui trônait au milieu du salon, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte où on pouvait voir dehors ses deux parents s'engueuler... enfin, sa mère engueuler son père surtout.  
Il éteignit la vieille machine et décida de monter jouer dans sa chambre. Il savait très bien que son grand-frère y était et y étudiait sûrement. Si sa mère apprenait qu'il allait squatter la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère en plein pendant ses heures d'études, elle lui passerait certainement un savon !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, puisqu'elle était occupée à s'acharner sur son mari, le garnement en profita pour aller déranger son aîné.

"Gohan tu viens jouer avec moi ?" Dit le garçon d'un air penaud en entrant dans la chambre.

"je peux pas, j'ai encore des devoirs à finir"

"Mais j'm'ennuiiiis !" Insista Goten en venant s'appuyer contre le bureau.

L'aîné ne répondant pas, l'enfant attendit patiemment à coté. Étant encore trop petit pour que le bureau ne lui arrive pas plus bas que sous le nez, il fixa la pointe du stylo de son frère danser sans aucune hésitation sur les pages du cahier déposé au centre du bureau jusqu'à de que l'ado se décide enfin à ne plus ignorer sa présence comme il le faisait souvent que son petit frère venait le déranger pour rien.

"Va jouer avec papa ?"

"Mais il se fait engueuler par maman"

Le portable de Gohan sonna à ce moment là. Lorsqu'il lit le message qui lui avait été envoyé pendant que Goten se mit en tête de lui piquer quelques bics et un cahier pour faire un dessin souvenir entre ses devoirs, l'adolescent eu l'air soudain moins concentré et sèrieux.

"Hem Goten, t'a qu'à aller dormir chez Trunk, j'sais pas moi. Ou va jouer dans la foret ?"

"Mais c'est trop tard, maman voudra pas me laisser aller chez..."

"Bon écoute p'tit frère, j'ai des devoirs à finir, va t'occuper ailleurs" Rit le plus grand d'un air mal à l'aise en se levant pour pousser l'enfant hors de la pièce.

"Mais c'est ma chambre aussi !" Bouda le petit en tapant du pied, faisant presque trembler la maison.

Il fut cependant interrompu par un 'toc toc' contre la vitre et quelques secondes plus tard par une jeune fille qui entra par la fenêtre comme si il s'agissait d'une porte !

"Tiens salut Videl, je savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui" S'enthousiasma le garçonnet ravie d'avoir trouvé une autre camarade de jeu.

La demoiselle resta un moment interdit, un peu surprise, avant de croiser le regard gêné de Gohan et de rire d'un air un peu maladroit.

"Salut vous deux. J'passais par là donc j'me suis dis que j'allais venir faire un p'tit coucou Hahaha!"

"Mais pourquoi tu passe pas par la porte ? Tu sais mon frère il doit étudier à cette heure ci "

"Oh Sangoten, y a maman qui t'appelle je crois !"

"Ah bon ? Moi j'ai rien entendu" Dit le petit d'un air surpris en se laissant poussé gentiment dehors par son ainé.

"Peut-être mais tu devrais quand même aller voir si elle n'a pas besoin de toi..."

"D'accord ! Tu viens Videl ? Maman elle va être contente de te voir !"

"Heu..."

"Non non non !"

A peine un pied dans le couloir, que Goten se retrouva à nouveau dans la chambre, tiré en arrière par son grand frère qui était apparemment revenu sur ses positions et avait changé d'avis quant à l'expulsion de son pauvre cadet !

"Ne dis pas à maman que Videl est là"

"Ben pourquoi ? Si elle t'empêche pas d'étudier ça devrait pas la déranger..."

L'adolescent ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il était cuit et il savait que s'il demandait à Videl de partir ou de le laisser tranquille, elle lui ferait la gueule pendant toute la semaine. D'un autre coté, c'est elle qui avait pris l'habitude de venir le rejoindre de temps en temps quelques minutes pendant qu'il était censé passé quelques petites heures de son week-end à étudier ses cours... Et lui n'en pouvait rien si leur maison n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il ai sa propre chambre...

" Goten ? On va jouer à un jeu !" Intervint Videl en allant s'asseoir sur le bureau, tournée vers les deux garçons.

"Ouaiii ! Tu viens, on va jouer dehors ? »

"Attends. On va jouer à cap ou pas cap tu connais je suppose ?"

"Oui avec Trunk on joue souvent à ça ! Même si c'est pas marrant, à la fin c'est toujours moi qui prends !" Dit l'enfant en allant rejoindre la jeune fille sous le regard perdu de Gohan.

Videl attrapa un des jouets du garçon qui traînait sur un coin du bureau, une espèce de vielle peluche en chiffons aux airs adorables qui devait sûrement avoir appartenu à Gohan avant d'avoir été adopté par le p'tit dernier de la famille, et le posa dans les mains du garçon.

"Quand tu tiens cet objet, ça veut dire que c'est à toi de donné un gage. Là c'est moi qui le tient donc c'est moi qui le donne !"

"Oui !"

"Bien, alors cap ou pas cap de ne plus dire un mot de toute la soirée ?" Sourit la jeune fille d'un air malsain en posant le jouet dans les mains du garçon.

C'est comme ça que tout à commencé. Le jeu était désormais lancé, la chaîne était en route...

____________________________________________

_Voilà ^^  
J'espère que pour un début, ça plait =s_


	2. Chapter 2 : Jeu de famille

**_Auteur : _**Kitty-Kyu

**_Série : _**Dragon ball Z

_**Présentation :**_

_Et voilà la suite ! =)_

_Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez_

_**Personnages (présents dans ce chapitre) : **_Goten, Gohan, Goku, Chichi_  
_

________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 2**

"Il faut toujours que tu partes ! Et nous dans tout ça ? Nous sommes en temps de paix, tu devrais t'occuper de ta famille et de l'éducation de tes fils ..."

Sangoku écoutait les reproches de sa femme d'une oreille, faisant mine de prendre le sujet très au sérieux alors qu'à coté de ça il se demandait surtout comment il allait faire pour partir suivre son prochain entraînement sans que Chichi, sa femme, lui fasse encore une scène à son retour !  
Il était rentré à l'instant, à l'heure du déjeuner, après avoir disparut deux petits jours dans la nature. Gohan et Goten, tous les deux trop occupé à dévoré ce que leur avait cuisiné leur mère, avaient l'air complètement indifférent face à la scène à laquelle ils avaient finis par s'habituer.

"Dis papa est-ce que je pourrais venir avec toi la prochaine fois ?" Demanda soudain Goten.

"Il en est pas question !" S'exclama la mère en tapant avec une louche sur la table sous le regard surpris et confus des trois garçons. "Tu a vu ce que tu mets dans la tête de ton fils ?! Il est trop jeune pour partir plusieurs jours se battre ! ..."

Et son discourt repartis de plus belle. Et tandis qu'en fond on pouvait entendre Chichi reprocher mille et une choses à son mari, ce dernier se pencha vers son plus jeune pour lui murmurer sous un air de confidence :

" S'il te plait fiston, je t'emmènerais avec moi si tu ne parle plus de ça quand elle est là. Ça l'énerve encore plus"

Et voilà, c'était encore quelque chose que le petit Goten devait garder pour lui ! Décidément on lui interdisait de parler de beaucoup de sujet ses derniers temps... Le fait que Videl vienne voir son frère pendant ses heures d'études, les bêtises que Trunk faisaient et qu'il lui avait fait promettre de dire à personne et maintenant le fait de ne pas pouvoir dire devant sa mère qu'il allait partir s'entraîner avec son père dans les prochains jours...  
C'était pas grand chose mais en tout cas un peu trop pour le cœur tendre et sincère de l'enfant.

"OUIIINNNNNNN moi je veux plus ne pas parleeeeer !"

" Hein mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!" S'étonna Goku en reculant face à la réaction pour le moins bizarre du cadet.

Pas le temps se partir consoler celui-ci, en pleine crise de l'armes de crocodile, que le plus grand héros de la terre se prit la louche de sa femme sur le crâne ...

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis encore !?!"

"M-Mais rien du tout !" Se plaignit le mari en se frottant la tête.

Chichi soupira avant de quitter la pièce pour aller étendre du linge, non sans avoir passer sa main sur la tête de son fils au passage pour lui caresser les cheveux d'un air consolateur. Aussitôt l'enfant arrêta de crier mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de bouder d'une mine tristounette une fois sa mère absente.

" Déjà que j'pouvais pas dire que Videl elle vient en cachette, et puis que T..."

L'enfant fut coupé par Gohan, qui, jusque là n'était que spectateur, s'était étranglé avec ce qu'il était occupé d'avaler et qu'il avait bien du mal à ne pas tout recracher.  
Une fois sa lutte terminée, il parut affreusement gêné face au regard à la fois moqueur et amusé que le lui lançait son père.

"Tiens papa !" Reprit l'enfant en lui tendant un vieux jouet sous le nez.

L'homme prit l'objet et sourit tendrement face au geste adorable et imprévisible du petit. Lui offrir un de ses jouets c'était bien mignon... mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec ça lui ? Goku n'était pas très matérialiste et même s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de son fils et que ça pouvait avoir une valeur sentimentale on peut pas vraiment dire que ça lui servirait à grand chose...

"Cap de faire craquer maman ?"

"Hein ?"

" C'est un jeu" intervint Gohan qui profita de l'occasion pour se sortir de la situation délicate dans laquelle il avait été lorsque son petit frère avait dévoilé son secret. "Quand tu possède l'objet du jeu, ce jouet donc, tu dois accomplir le défis que celui qui te l'a donné t'a lancé avant de refaire de même avec une autre personne."

"Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour enfant..."

"Papa tu veux pas jouer ?"

"Dis plutôt qu'il a peur de maman ouai" Ricana Gohan en regardant Goku d'un air provocateur.

"Pas du tout !" Fit le plus âgé en lui rendant son regard.

C'est le moment que choisit Chichi pour revenir dans la cuisine après avoir posé son panier de linge à l'entrée de la pièce.

"Il fait une de ces chaleurs dehors. Que diriez-vous d'aller au lac aujourd'hui ?" Dit-t-elle bien plus calme.

"Ouiiiii !" S'enthousiasma Goten tandis que l'adolescent approuvait aussi en disant que c'était une bonne idée.

"Hem... à vrai dire..." commença Goku en guettant du coin de l'œil le regard de ses deux fils qui le fixait comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il danse la polka sur la table. " Je comptais m'entraîner cette après-midi"

"QUOI ?! Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer!"

"C'est un entraînement très sérieux, j'étais juste revenu me reposer un peu et..."

"Pas question, tu va passer cette après-midi avec ta famille. J'te demande pas la lune quand même !"

"Ça peut attendre. Arrêtes tes caprices un peu"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sayen se prenne une gifle.

"Wow elle a été vite …" Marmonna Gohan tirant une tête aussi surprise que celle de son frère.

"Pour une fois que j'te demande quelque chose ..."

Vu comment elle était partis, Goku n'en avait pas finis de subir les reproches de sa femme. Surtout après la provocation qu'il venait de faire. Il se frotta la joue en fixant le jouet qu'il tenait dans sa large main et se demanda qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tomber dans le stupide jeu de ses fils... C'était pas eux qui allaient devoir subir l'humeur grincheuse et boudeuse à son égard de Chichi pendant les prochains jours.

"Maman est-ce que je peux inviter Trunk à venir avec nous ?" La coupa Goten.

"Mais bien sur mon chéri" Répondit-elle d'une voix soudain plus douce.

Ouai vraiment, il n'y a que Goku qui allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec Chichi dans cette histoire. C'était trop injuste !


	3. Chapter 3 : Sortie au bord du lac

**_Auteur : _**Kitty-Kyu

**_Série : _**Dragon ball Z

_**Présentation :**_

Merci Alounet pour tes reviews ^^

Et oui Haloa, cap =p !

_**Personnages (présents dans ce chapitre) : **_Goten, Gohan, Goku, Chichi_, Videl, Trunks  
_

________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 3**

Finalement Goku n'avait pas eu le choix, et plutôt que de profiter de ce mensonge à propos de son entraînement imaginaire pour vraiment aller entretenir sa force, il avait été contraint de suivre sa petite famille pour une sortie au bord du lac.  
La chaleur était presque étouffante, mais près de l'eau on pouvait clairement dire que la température était parfaite ! Une fontaine ne se situant pas loin de l'endroit où les Son s'étaient posé, ils avaient le droit à une légère brise qui avait le don de les rafraîchir agréablement sous un soleil brûlant.

Chichi avait préparé un copieux pic-nic pour ses garçons qui, à peine posé sur l'herbe, s'étaient rué sur la nourriture pour en dévorer la moitié en à peine dix minutes ! Trunks ne tarda pas à venir les rejoindre une petite heure plus tard, ayant reçu un coup de fil de son meilleur ami durant la matinée pour l'inviter à jouer avec lui cette après-midi là. Ce fut la même chose pour Videl, également présente.

Vers 14h, Goku sortt enfin de l'eau après y avoir joué un bon moment avec les enfants pour aller rejoindre sa femme qui bronzait seule sur l'herbe en jetant de temps en temps un regard tendre vers le trio.

« Où est Gohan ? » S'étonna le père en s'asseyant à coté de sa femme.

« Oh il est partis faire un tour dans les alentours avec Videl. Il est aussi cruel que toi, à laisser sa pauvre mère toute seule tandis que tout le monde s'amuse ! Hn!»

Le saiyen rit alors doucement.

« Quoi ? » Grogna la femme.

« Tu te plaints, mais au moins pendant ce temps là tu peux bronzer tranquillement. Avoue que ça t'arrange. »

Chichi sourit d'un air à la fois timide et complice. Elle n'avait pas douté une seconde que son mari verrait le sens ironique de son coup de gueule. Car c'est vrai, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se reposer sans avoir son mari ou ses fils caractériels sous les bras. Elle avait d'ailleurs détaché ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs et s'était débarrassé du foulard qui couvrait ses épaules, signe qu'elle était totalement détendue et comptait bien profiter de cette après-midi de repos sans s'occuper de rien avant d'être rentré à la maison.  
Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour Goku qui avait espéré ne pas avoir à subir les airs boudeurs de sa femme à cause de ce qui s'était passé ce matin trop longtemps. Avec ce genre de journée parfaite, elle allait vite oublier leur petite dispute !

« Ne croit pas que je t'ai pardonné ce que tu m'a dis ce matin. Je te préviens Goku la prochaine fois que tu me parle sur ce ton, je n'hésiterais pas à te gifler plus fort ! » Lâcha soudain Chichi en levant le menton d'un air autoritaire.

Prit au dépourvu, Goku se mit alors à rire d'un air confus en se frottant automatiquement la joue comme s'il sentait encore la douleur. Bon, en fait il n'avait pas senti grand-chose, après tout ce n'était pas la main d'une terrienne (aussi forte soit-elle) qui allait le faire atrocement souffrir !  
Tiens au fait en parlant de ce matin ! Le regard du saiyen se posa sur son kimono,- qu'il avait retiré pour aller dans l'eau avec Goten et Trunks-, sous lequel se cachait le jouet de son fils.  
Allez savoir pourquoi il avait pris la vielle peluche avec, comme si au fond il avait l'intention de profiter de cette journée pour continuer le jeu... C'était pourtant débile comme principe ! Et il trouvait que ça l'était encore plus depuis qu'il s'était pris la main de Chichi dans la figure…  
Mais en fin de compte c'est comme si ce jeu d'enfant mettait un peu de piment dans sa vie trop calme, en dehors de ses entraînements.

« Au fait ma chérie, est-ce que tu serais capable de faire quelque chose pour moi ? » Commença Goku après s'être saisit du jouet pour le tendre à sa femme.

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Balbutia cette dernière en louchant sur la peluche.

« C'est un jeu ! Cap ou pas cap, tu… »

« Oui je connais. Je jouais à ça quand j'étais petite »

« Ah bon ? Avec qui ? »

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! J'ai des amis moi aussi je te signal ! J'avais une vie avant toi ! »

« Heu ok ok ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je te paris que tu n'oserais pas te mettre plus à l'aise et profiter de cette journée en allant jouer avec les enfants ! »

Chichi resta un instant interdis. Ça n'avait l'air de rien comme ça, mais Goku connaissait assez sa femme pour savoir que depuis qu'elle avait eu Gohan, elle était plus réservée qu' si elle sentait le besoin de donner le bon exemple à ses enfants, en montrant qu'en restant en retrait on pouvait aussi s'amuser, sans faire le guignol ! C'était devenue inconscient chez elle. De plus elle voulait aussi préserver son image de mère à la fois aimante et sévère en ne se lâchant pas comme son mari lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'amuser…Gardant ainsi un minimum d'autorité face à sa petite bande de saiyens, ou "voyous" comme elle aimait les appeler.

« Très bien ! »

La femme se leva alors droit comme un I, le menton lever comme quelqu'un de digne, et détacha les boutons de sa tunique qui tomba au sol. Elle se retrouva alors en sous vêtements foncés en guise de maillot de bain et se dirigea à grand pas de soldat vers l'eau sous le regard plus que surpris de son mari !

Goten et Trunks qui s'amusaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes à se noyer l'un l'autre, arrêtèrent soudain de se battre pour regarder arriver une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux fouettant le bas de son dos à chaque avancée brusque vers eux.

« C'est qui cette femme? » Demanda le plus vieux de deux garçons en haussant un sourcil.

« C-C'est ma maman ? » Questionna bêtement l'autre petit garçon.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit débarquer son père qui attrapa la mère de famille par surprise pour la plonger sous l'eau et par la même occasion de la décoincée un peu ! Après quoi, il la porta comme une mariée dans ses bras au dessus du courant, restant un instant immobile face au regard noir que lui lança la femme avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire et qu'il en fasse de même.  
Bien vite les deux garçons partirent rejoindre le couple pour commencer une bataille d'eau endiablée, à laquelle (au plus grand étonnement de tous) Chichi se montra très dangereuse et douée pour attaquer.

Et pendant ce temps, l'ancien jouet du jeune Son reposait calmement au bord de a rive.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sans blague

**_Auteur : _**Kitty-Kyu

**_Série : _**Dragon ball Z

_**Présentation :**_

Voilà une suite très courte pour faire patienter le temps que je trouve le temps (j'me répète...) de me concentrer sur cette fic

Merci pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews =)

_**Personnages : **_Go_han_ x videl_  
_

________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 4  
**

Un jeune homme, trempé de la tête au pied, s'avançait à pas hésitant de l'autre coté de la cascade qu'il venait de franchir. Plus il s'enfonçait sous les roches humides qui l'entouraient, plus il faisait sombre.

« Arrête c'est plus drôle maintenant ! » dit-t-il dans le vide.

Même si sa phrase pouvait faire douter, l'adolescent n'avait pas du tout peur. Non, après tout que pouvait-il craindre ? Surtout lui, quoi qu'il arrive il avait largement les moyens de se défendre ! Enfin, il n'avait pas peur de ce qui l'entourait ou de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à lui, mais de ce que son amie était en train de lui faire subir ! Il avait peur pour elle, voilà ce qui trahissait sa voix terriblement inquiète.

« Videl T'es sur que tout va bien ? »

Il savait même pas s'il parlait dans le vide ou non. La dernière fois que la jeune fille lui avait donné des nouvelles par rapport à sa position, c'est quand elle s'était mis à hurler comme si elle était attaquée, juste derrière la cascade.  
Elle était toujours vivante et n'était apparemment pas blessée puisque son Ki n'avait pas baissé. Ce qui laissait croire au jeune homme que son amie lui faisait une mauvaise blague… mais bon, dans le doute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter !

Arrivé au fond de l'espace qui se cachait derrière la haute cascade d'eau, il décida de finalement faire sortir la fille de sa cachette en se faisant grognon et en montrant bien que tout ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout!

« Franchement je te croyait plus intelligente que ça, c'est vraiment pas drôle comme blague ! Sors de ta cachette maintenant, je sais que t'es ici quelque part… »

Sentant très distinctement l'aura de Videl dans les parages mais ne la voyant pas à cause de la pénombre et ne la voyant pas se montrer malgré ses provocations, il croisa les bras en poussant un long soupir.  
Non parce que l'air de rien, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter là! Connaissant la fille de Satan ce genre de petit jeu enfantin n'était pas son genre, alors ce manque de réaction c'était sûrement parce que quelque chose de grave et d'inexplicable encore s'était produit !

Quoi qu'apparemment il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça la fille de Satan, car tandis qu'il continuait à bouder dans son coin, en se sentant terriblement seul, la jeune demoiselle se faufilait à pas de loup derrière lui.

Deux secondes plus tard, un battement de cœur raté et un cris féminin faisant encore écho contre les roches… c'est une Videl toute fière sur le dos d'un Gohan encore tout traumatisé qui se cachait désormais derrière la cascade.

« M-Mais t'es folle ?! »

« Si j'avais été un ennemi tu serais dans un sale état ! Tu ne m'a même pas entendue arriver ! » Rit l'adolescente, toujours avec les bras autour du cou de son ami et les jambes autour de sa taille.

« J'étais pas concentré ! »

« Ouai ouai, avoue que tu te ramollis à force de ne plus t'entraîner ! »

Visiblement très amusée et fière d'avoir réussis à prendre en faute l'homme le plus fort du monde (selon elle), Videl lâcha un petit rire qui raisonna aux oreilles de Gohan comme la plus douce des mélodies. Sans parler de son souffle chaud et doux qui lui caressait la nuque de par leur position…  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les joues du jeune homme s'empourprent !

« Tu peux descendre de mon dos maintenant … ? »

« Ah non moi je suis bien ici » Dit-elle pour le taquiner sachant très bien que dans cette position elle avait la possibilité de mettre son ami dans tous ses états rien qu'en lui parlant doucement près de l'oreille ou en soufflant contre sa nuque. Sans parler de son corps collé au sien et donc de sa poitrine seulement couverte d'un haut de maillot appuyée contre le dos nu du garçon…

Gohan leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire au coin des lèvres ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Videl qui demanda… ou plutôt commença:

« Qu'est qu'yyyaaAAAAAH ?!!!! »

Sans prévenir, le demi-saiyen venait de s'envoler comme une flèche, franchissant violement la cascade d'eau pour traverser les nuages à une vitesse folle ! … Et ce, avec une pauvre Videl sur le dos, s'agrippant à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait !

Évidement au début elle le menaça et lui promit milles tortures s'il ne la déposait pas ou ne ralentissait pas immédiatement. Puis finalement la vitesse finit par l'amuser ! Ayant totalement confiance au garçon qui pour plus de sécurité avait quand même prit ses mains dans les siennes de peur qu'elle lâche (ou peut-être pour qu'elle arrête de l'étrangler en le serrant au cou comme une tarée ?), Videl profita du tour comme si elle se trouvait dans une attraction. Après un court moment, Gohan finit par la lâcher et par ralentir pour la laisser voler toute seule et le suivre jusqu'au coin du lac où se trouvait sa famille.

Ils atterrirent devant le jouet de Goten que Videl prit dans sa main avant de lever le regard vers le lac où Chichi à moitié nue qui s'amusait à noyer tout le monde…


	5. Chapter 5 : Chez Bulma

**_Auteur : _**Kitty-Kyu

**_Série : _**Dragon ball Z

_**Présentation :**_ _Désolé pour le retard ^^" _

_**Personnages (présents dans ce chapitre) : **_Goten, Gohan, Videl, Goku, Chichi_, _Bulma_  
_

________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 5**

« Aaah on devrait faire plus souvent des journées comme ça. » Soupira de bonheur la mère de famille lors du chemin du retour.

Les Son, ainsi que Videl marchaient calmement le long du lac et suivant la route qui menait directement à leur village. Comme le soleil commençait à se coucher, Trunks avait décidé de rentrer chez lui avant que sa mère remarque son absence.

Goku lança un regard amusé vers sa femme. Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, jamais il avait passé une journée sans s'attirer les foudres de Chichi… bon si on oubliait ce matin, on peut dire que jamais il n'avait vu celle-ci d'aussi bonne humeur. D'habitude il y avait toujours au moins un des trois garçons de la famille qui avait l'art de la mettre sur les nerfs, même un court instant. Le plus souvent c'était Goku, à cause de ses absences et ses entraînements, ensuite Goten par son jeune âge et ses nombreuses bêtises.

« On revient demain ? » Demanda justement le plus jeune assis sur les épaules de son père.

« Hey pourquoi pas, si il fait aussi bon qu'aujour'hui ? En attendant j'suis quand même impatient d'être à la maison pour avoir un bon repas ! »

« Ouiii moi aussi ! » s'enthousiasma l'enfant en levant les bras.

« M-mais on a mangé juste avant de partir » Dit Videl toujours aussi choqué par l'appétit des saiyans.

« Demain c'est pas possible de toute façon, on va déjeuner chez Balma » Rappela Chichi à son mari. « Et puis on va pas commencer à faire ça tous les jours. Gohan et Goten ont des devoirs à faire je te signal ! »

Ah ben voilà, Chichi était de retour !

Le lendemain matin le couple Son se rendit donc chez les Briefs pour discuter autour d'une tasse de café… au plus grand malheur de Goku qui avait la terrible impression de perdre son temps. Mais il se rassura vite en se disant qu'il pourrait s'éclipser à la recherche de Vegeta pour disputer un bon combat ! Ses fils, eux, avait la chance de pouvoir rester la maison. Pour étudier, certes, mais les connaissant, une fois leur mère partis, les cahiers seront vite délaissé ! Du moins Goten, c'était sur.  
Enfin bref, c'était pas la mort non plus, après tout il s'agissait de ses amis !

Goku apparut devant l'entrée de la capsule corp, sa femme accrochée à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle détestait toujours autant cette technique que lui imposait Goku en disparaissant d'un endroit pour apparaître dans un autre la seconde suivante ! Elle avait toujours peur que son mari les perde je ne sais où ou que leur corps subisse de grave conséquence face à ce genre de déplacement rapide. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'accrochait toujours comme une malade au bras musclé de son mari, croyant qu'ainsi il ne lui arriverait rien… ou en tout cas qu'elle ne serait pas seule à subir les conséquences d'une erreur.

« Salut vous deux ! Tiens pour une fois que vous êtes à l'heure ! » Sourit Bulma en ouvrant la porte.

Comme prévu, Goku alla vite rejoindre Vegeta, qui ne lui fit pas répéter deux fois avant d'accepter un combat. Pendant ce temps, les deux femmes discutaient calmement sur la terrasse.

« En ce moment ils se sont mis en tête de jouer à jeu stupide. Hier ils m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs, Goku a même fait exprès de m'énerver » soupira Chichi d'un air faussement désespéré, ce qui eu le don de faire rire Bulma.

Et oui pour finir Goten n'avait pas réussit à tenir sa langue longtemps, et la veille avant d'aller se dormir,il avait raconté à sa mère tout ce qui l'avait amusé dans ce jeu « cap ou pas cap », en détaillant presque chaque défit.

« Ma pauvre Chichi, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de vivre avec trois têtes en l'air ! Je t'admire tu sais, de réussir à tenir tête à trois saiyans. »

« Tu te débrouille pas mal non plus. Je suis sur que réussir à mener Vegeta par le bout du nez est aussi compliqué que de garder Goku à la maison plus de deux jours ! »

Bulma sourit et marqua une pause en buvant calmement son café.

« Mais tu partage plus de moment avec ta famille que moi avec la mienne. Je ne vois pas très souvent Vegeta tu sais, ou en tout cas on passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

Chichi haussa les sourcils, surprise d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de couple de son amie. Puis elle se pencha vers son sac à main, posé au pied de sa chaise, sous le regard interrogateur de Bulma.  
Lorsque la brune se releva, ce fut pour poser le vieux jouet au milieu de la table.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je suis sur qu'il va jouer le jeu. Tiens, cap d'imposer une journée de shopping à ton homme ? »

L'amie d'enfance de Goku éclata de rire tellement la proposition lui semblait dingue ! Mais voyant le sourire amusée et encourageant de son amie, elle finit par prendre le jouet, souriant d'un air presque rêveur.

« Cap »


End file.
